Slade Wilson (Nova Terra)
Meses depois, Slade voltou a encontrar os Titãs enquanto investigaram uma praga misteriosa ligada a um grupo de homens feridos de engenharia biológica, um dos quais era alvo de um assassinato pelo próprio Slade. Quando Troia e Ravena foram atingidos pela praga, ele os ajudou a destruir os feridos e encontrar uma cura para o contágio. Pouco depois disso, ele voltou à assistência dos Titãs quando a maioria dos seus membros foram sequestrados pela Socieade Wildebeest, e se mostrou instrumental em rastreá-los, só para descobrir que seu líder não era outro senão o próprio Jericho. Foi revelado que Jericó tinha sido possuído pelas almas corrompidas de Azarath, que o usavam para capturar os Titãs e usá-los como hospedeiros físicos para sobreviver. Durante o processo de transferência, o verdadeiro eu de Jericó ressurgiu brevemente, implorando ao pai para matá-lo. Para poupar mais a seu filho e salvar os Titãs restantes, Slade foi forçado a dirigir uma espada pelo coração de Jericó, aparentemente matando-o. Este ato ainda o assombra até hoje, embora Jericho mais tarde tenha sobrevivido à morte, transferindo sua mente para o corpo de seu pai, antes da morte dele. Depois, Slade continuou sua vida como mercenário, mas também atuou como um herói ocasional, ajudando os Titãs ou agindo sozinho para ajudar os outros, principalmente quando a Equipe Titã chegaram no século 20 para assassinar Donna Troy antes ela poderia dar à luz seu filho, que em sua linha do tempo tinha crescido no despote tirânico, Lorde do Caos. Sua relação com Garfield Logan também mudou ao longo desse tempo até o ponto em que eles se tornaram amigos também. Slade também conheceu Pat Trayce, um ex-policial resistente que se tornaria o novo fantasiado Vigilante. Pat Trayce e Slade rapidamente se tornaram amantes, e começaram um relacionamento tumultuado de novo e de novo. Laços Familiares Depois que Slade frustrou uma tentativa de assassinato contra o presidente dos Estados Unidos, ele foi posteriormente enquadrado pelo assassinato de um senador dos EUA. O homem responsável assumiu a identidade do Devastador e estava caçando os amigos e entes queridos de Slade. Eventualmente, com a ajuda dos Titãs e Sarge Steel, Slade foi capaz de provar sua inocência, e o verdadeiro culpado foi revelado como Steve Dayton, sob o apelido do Senhor do Crime, que novamente sucumbiu à instabilidade mental causada pelo capacete de Mento. Enquanto isso, seu relacionamento com a esposa estranha, Adeline, teve uma trágica vez que Slade sofreu um processo para ganhar poder de regeneração, permitindo-lhe sobreviver a qualquer ferida enquanto seu cérebro estiver intacto (esse poder é limitado, pois Slade não pode regenerar o olho perdido desde Essa lesão ocorreu antes de ganhar seu fator de cura). Depois de ganhar esse poder, Slade foi forçado a dar a sua esposa uma transfusão de sangue para salvar sua vida, resultando em ela ganhando um fator de cura similar que se manifestava como uma forma de imortalidade. Esta alteração de seu DNA levou Adeline insana, ignorando Deathstroke para entrar em um estado de semi-aposentadoria. Mais tarde, Exterminador juntou-se aos Titãs para enfrentar sua esposa Adeline, que em seu estado insano, reviveu o C.O.L.M.É.I.A. e procurou livrar o mundo de todos os superhumanos, culpando-os pela morte de Jericó. Durante a batalha, interrompida por Vandal Savage e uma banda de vilões que ele organizou das recentes batalhas de Titã, a garganta de Adeline foi cortada. Em um breve retorno da sanidade, ela pediu a Slade que a matasse, pedindo que ele a reunisse com "meus... nossos filhos .." já que sua versão do fator de cura não cura a ferida, mas só permite que ela viva Apesar disso. Exterminador recusou, mas Estelar chocou seus companheiros de equipe e Exterminador usando uma explosão Estrelar para desintegrá-la completamente, por desejos de Adeline. Este foi um ponto de inflexão, enquanto Exterminador renunciou a todos os laços com os Titãs como resultado desse ato de misericórdia da parte da Estelar. Recentemente, foi revelado que Jericó conseguiu transferir sua consciência para Exterminador no instante antes de sua morte. Tomando o controle de seu pai, Jericó forçou Exterminador a assassinar seu mordomo de longa data, mentor e companheiro Wintergreen. Ele então lançou uma série de ataques contra os presentes Jovens Titãs, mais notavelmente quebrando o joelho de Impulso, com uma explosão de espingarda, antes de deixar o pai de seu pai corpo. Exterminador desde então manipulou sua filha restante, Rose Wilson, no negócio mercenário como a nova Devastadora, para encontrar e matar Jericó, usando um soro especialmente projetado para aumentar sua hostilidade e empurrá-la para a borda; infelizmente, o processo também resultou em sua condução pelo menos parcialmente insana, na medida em que cortou seu próprio olho esquerdo na tentativa de provar ao pai que ela era exatamente como ele. Durante Crise de Identidade, Exterminador foi alistado como um guarda-costas para o Doutor Luz, que estava sendo perseguido pela Liga da Justiça. Na batalha que se seguiu, Exterminador quase bateu o time de Homem-Elástico, Flash, Zatanna Gavião Negro, Arqueiro Verde, Canário Negro, o Átomo, e Lanterna Verde. Ele sistematicamente tirou todos os membros, exceto o LV, a quem ele teve o potencial de desativar, tentando usurpar as energias de seu anel usando sua própria força de vontade formidável. Felizmente, antes que o resultado desse conflito com o Lanterna Verde terminasse, Arqueiro Verde colocou uma flecha no soquete do olho direito do Exterminador, enfurecendo-o. Slade foi balístico e começou a bater no Arqueiro Verde, mas foi parado quando a maioria do time atacou Exterminador no chão. O Dr. Luz usou seus poderes, e os dois escaparam. Perto do fim de Crise de Identidade, Exterminador confronta o Arqueiro Verde no telhado. Arqueiro vê seu reflexo nas janelas de um edifício próximo, mas quando ele se vira para enfrentar Slade, Exterminador se foi. Em vez disso, Arqueiro encontra o capuz de Slade e uma nota presa à parede pela flecha muito que ele esfaqueou no soquete do olho de Slade. A nota diz: "Este é seu - Não terminamos". ''Crise Infinita'' e A Sociedade Exterminador foi um membro fundador da Sociedade Secreta dos Super-Vilões de Lex Luthor. Como membro da Sociedade, seu dever era recrutar pessoas novas e abordou vários vilões. Exterminador foi para Gotham para recuar Mascará Negra, que aceitou a oferta e se juntou à equipe. Exterminador ofereceu ao Mascará Negra com Capitão Nazista, Hiena e Conde Vertigo para lutar contra o Capuz Vermelho. Mais tarde, Exterminador foi visto escondido em um armazém ao sul de Metrópolis, esperando a emboscada dos Lutadores da Liberdade com vários outros membros. A batalha não durou muito e, no final, Exterminador empalou Lady Fantasma através do baú, chamando sua ação de "apenas negócios". Ele era o empregador de Dick Grayson, que contratou para treinar sua filha Rose. No entanto, depois que os dois tiveram um confronto com Superman, Exterminador descobriu que Asa Noturna estava ensinando a Rose os valores do heroísmo. Ele não conseguiu matar Grayson na frente de sua filha porque fazer isso desfazia todos os ensinamentos de Slade. Asa Noturna ofereceu um acordo: ele ficaria longe de Rose se Slade evitaria os vilões meta-humanos de Blüdhaven. O acordo manteve-se durante 34 horas quando Slade, sob as ordens de Alexander Luthor, Jr., o verdadeiro líder da Sociedade, foi com vários vilões - que incluíam Titãs antigos e os inimigos da Patrulha do Destino e os membros da Irmandade Negra Monsieur Mallah e Brain - para cair Chemo, outro vilão que parecia ser um monstro quase sem cérebro feito de energia pura e produtos químicos radioativos, em Blüdhaven, matando milhares. Slade deu a explicação à Irmandade de que Asa Noturna deveria acreditar que nunca mais poderia voltar para casa. Grayson tomou a primeira vingança ao entrar na sessão de treino de Deathstroke e Rose, revelando ao último que a Kryptonita que Exterminador implantou no lugar de seu olho desaparecido era radioativo e mortal para os humanos, bem como para os Kryptonianos (embora mais lentos em sua efeitos sobre os seres humanos, como revelou a antiga posse de Lex Luthor de um anel Kryptonita que o obrigou a transferir seu cérebro para um corpo clonado). Irritado, Slade foi depois com uma granada para cima do Asa Noturna, apenas para que Rose tentasse detê-lo. Em meio à fumaça da explosão resultante, Rose fugiu, dizendo a seu pai que o odiava. Dick também desapareceu, mas não antes de deixar uma nota para Slade alertando-o de que ele voltaria para fazê-lo pagar por Blüdhaven. Na Batalha de Metrópolis, culminante, na conclusão de Crise Infinita, Slade foi confrontado com Batman, Robin e Asa Noturna. Durante a luta, ele foi questionado sobre seus motivos para ajudar a Sociedade Secreta. Suas reivindicações de motivação monetária foram consideradas insatisfatórias, e foi-lhe dito para assumir a responsabilidade antes de ser tornado inconsciente. Um Ano Depois Slade aparece após o salto de um ano. Aparentemente no esconderijo, ele quase assassina uma amiga de vários empresários Star City que querem contratá-lo por um assassinato. Antes de terminar sua recusa violenta, ele pergunta o nome do alvo; Quando informado de que seria o prefeito de Star City, Oliver Queen (que o Exterminador sabe que é secretamente Arqueiro Verde), ele poupa o lacaio e decide pegar o emprego. No entanto, as coisas não vão de acordo com o plano, com o Arqueiro Verde usando os recursos de suas identidades e depois prendendo-o dentro de um anel de Guardas Nacionais armados. A luta termina com a prisão de Exterminador e posterior convicção e encarceramento; No entanto, isso é revelado como uma estratagema para obter acesso a outro inimigo encarcerado do Arqueiro Verde que tem informações sobre as atividades do herói no "ano perdido", que inclui o Arqueiro Verde estudando sob um assassino, Natas, que uma vez treinou Exterminador ele mesmo. Exterminadores também é ativo nos bastidores em "Jovens Titãs", atualmente no processo de organizar uma contra-equipe de superhumanos adolescentes que serão conhecidos como Titãs do Leste. A equipe atual de Titãs incluiu Devastadora, que agora não queria nada com seu pai. Exterminador aparentemente destinado a "recuperar" Devastadora e um recentemente ressuscitado Jericó dos Titãs ou, se isso falhou, esmagá-los junto com o resto do time. Por estas razões, ele selecionou especialmente cada membro da Titãs do Leste, acreditando que, em geral, cada membro contrariaria com sucesso todos os membros da atual formação Teen Titans. Deathstroke estava manipulando cada membro de sua nova equipe de uma forma ou de outra. Ele tinha chutado o ex-Titã Risco, ao mesmo tempo que lhe ofereceu uma saída para sua raiva, estava drogando Batgirl com o mesmo soro que ele faria usado em Rose e forneceu Inércia com uma fórmula que concedeu uma velocidade super-humana para compensar a perda da Força de Aceleração após a batalha inicial com Superboy-Primordial. Sua equipe, no entanto, lentamente se desmoronou ao longo do ataque, como Robin (Tim Drake) conseguiu libertar Batgirl de seu controle mental de soro e Ravena convenceu Duela Dent para mudar de lado. Slade e seus titãs restantes posteriormente enfrentaram contra os Titãs atuais e um grupo de Titãs idosos liderados pelo Asa Noturna. Embora ele tenha sido derrotado, ele ainda conseguiu escapar com a ajuda da Inércia. No final, no entanto, foi revelado aos leitores que a verdadeira missão de Slade era proporcionar aos seus filhos algo que ele nunca poderia oferecer - uma família real, sob a forma dos Jovens Titãs. Ao atacar os Titãs, ele assegurou que Rose e Jericó se tornassem mais confiáveis por seus associados e, assim, se aproximassem da equipe. | Poderes = * : Devido ao recebimento de um soro durante um procedimento de aprimoramento militar, a fisiologia de Slade Wilson foi alterada permanentemente. Primeiro, o procedimento danificou sua mente e seu corpo. Então, o experimento reconstruiu suas faculdades físicas e mentais além de um humano poderia processar ou construir. Essas melhorias tornam Exterminador um humano super-humano. ** : Sua mente funciona a velocidades incríveis e é seu maior ativo. Capaz de pensar e perceber 9 vezes mais rápido e utilizar tanto mais da mente do que o humano comum para processamento e triagem de informações. Ele é capaz de memorizar perfeitamente qualquer coisa, ele pode se lembrar perfeitamente e lembrar instantaneamente tudo o que ele já experimentou, encontrou ou aprendeu em sua vida sem ser dominado ou uma pausa para pensar. Ele só precisa ler, ouvir, ver ou observar algo uma vez e ele nunca vai esquecer, e ele tem capacidade de armazenamento ilimitada. A mente de Deathstroke é praticamente um supercomputador construído para estratégia e resolução de problemas, que funciona com habilidade ótima mesmo quando sob estresse e fadiga. Ele pode fazer uma batalha antes do tempo para cada possibilidade e prever movimentos e táticas inimigas depois que a batalha se envolve ao lembrar e utilizar instantaneamente os maneirismos memorizados adquiridos através da experiência passada. Ele é engenhoso; elaborando soluções contra aspectos superiores dos oponentes, observando e explorando, e pode fazer cálculos instantaneamente, especialmente em relação à distância, velocidade e tempo; Sua sensação de timing é perfeita. Ele resolve imediatamente qualquer problema que ele enfrenta e imediatamente formula como superar qualquer obstáculo. Ele pode entender a mecânica por trás de qualquer questão que ele enfrenta e sabe o que deve ser feito para resolver qualquer problema. ** : Exterminador possui reflexos aprimorados, destreza impecável e coordenação. Sua velocidade de reação permite que ele automaticamente e casualmente esquivar pontos de tiro em branco de vários assaltantes. Ele é capaz de discernir instantaneamente as motivações de pessoas e situações, permitindo que ele instantaneamente atue e reaja ao perigo. ** : Ele pode correr facilmente a velocidades de 60 mph e atacar mais rápido do que os olhos de um humano normal pode seguir. ** : Exterminador pode exercer-se na capacidade máxima durante vários dias, e possui tolerância a dor sem limites, força de vontade, vitalidade, virilidade, vigor, resistência, tenacidade e capacidade pulmonar. ** : Todo o seu sistema muscular foi endurecido e fortificado fazendo Exterminador muitas vezes mais forte e durável que os humanos. Ele coloca essa capacidade em suas greves, aumentando a força concussiva de seus ataques. Sua força é suficiente para pressionar cerca de 1 tonelada com facilidade. Ele é forte o suficiente para cortar facilmente um carro com sua espada, pegar uma bala com os dentes e até mesmo trocar hits com Donna Troy. ** : Exterminador é extraordinariamente flexível e seus tendões e tecidos conjuntivos são duas vezes mais elásticos do que o ser humano médio, apesar de sua força reforçada. Ele pode realizar qualquer sequência complicada de acrobacias ginásticas, como flips, rolos e molas. Ele é capaz de atingir um estado de equilíbrio perfeito em qualquer posição. Ele é capaz de ajustar sua posição por instinto, permitindo que ele se equilibre em qualquer objeto, não importa quão pequeno ou estreito. ** : Todos os sentidos de Exterminador foram aumentados para níveis elevados de função. Ele pode perceber as coisas melhor do que um humano normal, ele possui arremesso perfeito e visão noturna. Seus sentidos permitem que ele identifique pequenas mudanças no ar. Ele tem um sexto sentido; podendo esquivar o perigo mesmo que ele não tenha visto isso. Ele pode perceber os eventos antes que eles aconteçam, bem como compreender os eventos que ocorrem. Os sentidos aprimorados incluem, mas não estão limitados a: *** *** *** ** : A pele, o osso e os tecidos musculares da Deathstroke são consideravelmente mais fortes e difíceis do que humanos e os tecidos são impermeáveis a lesões de forma extraordinária. ** : Ele pode regenerar tecido corporal danificado ou destruído com uma velocidade e eficiência muito maiores que um humano comum. Ele pode se regenerar a partir de qualquer coisa, até tecido ferido, células cerebrais (nervos), membros e órgãos em falta. Como tal, o corpo de Exterminador pode tomar uma enorme quantidade de castigo antes de sucumbir à morte. As feridas de bala e ponta, cortes e ossos quebrados podem curar-se perfeitamente em alguns minutos. Ele já foi empalado pelo peito, e não fez mais que retardá-lo. *** : O corpo de Exterminador neutraliza todos os contaminantes prejudiciais, tornando-o imune a todos os venenos, toxinas, venenos, vírus, bactérias, doenças, distúrbios, parasitas, alergênios, radiações, controle mental, posse do corpo, telepatia, etc. *** : Exterminador não envelhece além do seu auge, permitindo que ele mantenha sua proeza física, saúde, vitalidade e aparência juvenil por tempo indeterminado. Isso, finalmente, o torna imune à morte natural. Isso é demonstrado quando Exterminador é morto durante uma caçada, mas depois desperta da morte, completamente curado. *** : As capacidades regenerativas do Exterminador o tornam praticamente imortal. * : Ele pode se adaptar automaticamente a qualquer ambiente, situação, inimigo, etc., e sobreviver a qualquer coisa. * : Ele possui um sentido precognitivo que o deixa ver no futuro imediato. Isso permite que ele reaja a qualquer ataque que venha contra ele e contra-os em conformidade. | Habilidades = * : Slade é o maior estrategista e tático. Sempre calculando seus oponentes se movendo antes da mão; ele até mesmo derrotou a lista da LJA. Ele foi comparado a Batman em termos de métodos táticos. Mesmo contra os metahumanos, ele provou mais do que uma partida para eles todos de uma só vez com tempo de se preparar. Roy Harper, uma vez, afirmou que o Slade era "o maior tático do mundo". Exterminador pode trabalhar uma batalha antes do tempo para todas as possibilidades e prever movimentos e táticas inimigas depois que a batalha se envolveu. * : Exterminador tem a capacidade de inculcar medo em outros, na medida em que mesmo as pessoas que o conhecem melhor são intimidadas por ele. Ele é capaz de dominar e dominar a vontade dos outros. * : Ele tem habilidades incomparáveis e infalíveis de liderança, gerenciamento, persuasão e manipulação. * : Slade treinou-se no combate corpo-a-corpo no exército, ele provou ser o melhor deles. Mais tarde, ele recebeu treinamento em artes marciais em vários estilos. Depois de dominar essas artes marciais, ele promoveu seus estudos quando ele procurou um assassino conhecido como Natas para treiná-lo nos caminhos de Ninja e estudou técnicas de assassinato. Sua proeza física é tão grande que ele derrotou Batman no combate corpo a corpo. ** ** ** ** * : Exterminador é um espadachim altamente treinado; ele é capaz de manejar dupla um par de katanas e usá-los com uma precisão mortal e uma velocidade quase sobre-humana. * e : Exterminador é um caçador e rastreador de grande jogo especializado e usou sua ocupação como caçador de safari como capa para seu trabalho mercenário. * : Ele é um especialista natural e mestre de todas as formas de ferramentas e armas. * : Exterminador é um mestre em sigilo e capaz de violar instalações de alta segurança sem ser detectado. Ele é conhecido por ser visto apenas quando quer ser visto. * : Exterminador é um atacante sem paralelo e assassino, ele nunca perde o alvo. * : De acordo com Jornal de Wintergreen, Slade utilizou a meditação depois de ser gravemente ferido, recuperando de suas piores feridas com "... sem sinal de que ele nunca lutou". * | Força = | Fraquezas = | Equipamento = * Armadura do Exterminador ** Armadura Padrão: O capacete e a armadura de Exterminador são revestidas com Kevlar e malhas laterais mais recentes, tornando-se incrivelmente resistente às lesões convencionais. No entanto, juntamente com promethium e vários outros tipos de metais, sua armadura também tem Metal Enésimo, um metal raro encontrado em Thanagar, lar de Gavião Negro e Moça-Gavião. * Super Bomba: Entre outras coisas, Deathstroke foi mostrado para transportar uma bomba de flash de vários milhões de dólares especialmente projetada capaz de incapacitar toda a Liga da Justiça, incluindo Superman, embora apenas longa o suficiente para ele fazer uma fuga. | Transporte = | Armas = * Espade de Promécio * Lança de Energia do Exterminador | Nota = * Slade Wilson se tornou uma inspiração para Rob Liefeld. Em 1991 '' Novos Mutantes'' #98, ele criou o mutante anti-herói Deadpool para Marvel Comics, um personagem que tinha uma forte semelhança com Slade Wilson e tinha o nome semelhante de Wade Wilson. Embora em entrevistas e conferências, Rob Liefeld contradisse a inspiração implícita, afirmando que sua verdadeira inspiração para Deadpool era de Home-Aranha de Todd Mcfarlane - com a adição de espadas e armas.Rob Liefeld no Painel Deadpool na Comic Con Las Vegas | Curiosidades = * Right eye lost due to gunshot wound, which occured when his wife shot him. * Apesar da Tradução de "Exterminador" fosse para Terminator em inglês, a tradução ficou para Deathstroke. | Recomendado = * Jovens Titãs: O Contrato de Judas * ''Slade Wilson o Exterminador'' (Volume 1) * Crise de Identidade ** ''Crise de Identidade'' #3 * Arqueiro Verde: Estrada para Jericó * Vilões Unidos * ''Jovens Titãs: Titãs do Leste'' * Arqueiro Verde e Canário Negro Especial de Casamento Vol 1 | Wikipedia = Exterminador | Links = * Exterminador (Pré-Ponto de Ignição) bio no Guia não oficial do Universo DC(Em Inglês) * Exterminador (Pós-Ponto de Ignição) bio no Guia não oficial do Universo DC(Em Inglês) * Exterminador (Pré-Ponto de Ignição) perfil na Titanstower.com(Em Inglês) * Exterminador (Pós-Ponto de Ignição) perfil na Titanstower.com(Em Inglês) }} Categoria:Um Olho Categoria:Membros da Liga da Injustiça III Categoria:Membros da Sociedade Secreta dos Super-Vilões III Categoria:Membros dos Titãs do Leste Categoria:Vilões do Asa Noturna Categoria:Membros da Tartarus Categoria:Caçadores de Recompensas Categoria:Caçadores